Where do we belong
by Mazk
Summary: Hermione Granger lost her parents at the age of nine. The tragedy came unexpectedly to the Grangers. They found dead in a car accident. There were no one left in both side of their family so their only daughter, Hermione Granger was sent to an orphanage. There she met him.
1. Wool's Orphanage

**A/N (Jan 5 2015): Hello, I decide to edit the chapters so it could fit and make more sense to my next chapters. I'm rereading the first chapter and oh boy, it is freaking bad. Like she didn't brush her teeth before go to bed that is a no-no. I'm very very sorry. I post this without even thinking and now I have to fix my mistakes. So hope you enjoy rereading this.****You should really reread these chapters.****Of course, I didn't change the plot; just add few more details and scenes that fit my future chapters.**

**A/N (Feb 1 2015): The story set place in 1935, when Tom and Hermione are 9. If there are inaccurate historical facts, just pm me or tell me in the review. I'll fix it if possible. **

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling. No profit is being made from the distribution and creation of this work.**

**Chapter 1:**** WOOL'S ORPHANAGE**

~•**•**•~

Hermione was sent to the orphanage with other children.

"Her-my-one, Granger" The driver called out the name carelessly and the little brown hair girl stepped up "Check" announced the man and the girl stepped on the bus "Bloody rich people with their name" he muttered and continued his check-in.

Hermione chose a seat near a seat near the window and stayed silent the whole journey. Even the children here know how to stay silent at the lost of their love ones.

Whispering broke out when the bus came closer to a tall building. After a few minutes, the engine stopped. The bus door opened and walk in a woman. She had shoulder-length blonde hair and she wore a gray dress with while collar. The woman put on a plastic smile and greeted the bus driver which he didn't return then she turned to look at the children and mumbled something like counting. The blonde woman looked at the driver as she finished "Only six, where the seventh?" She asked.

The driver shrugged "The brat got terrible ill" He answered in a low voice "So he'll come another day"

"Is it infected?" said the woman frowning in disgust.

"How could I know?" The driver snapped at her "Now, get those damn kids out of my bus. It started to smell like milk"

"Fine" The woman replied and suddenly clapped her hand together which made the driver startled and glared at her "All of you follow me off the bus" She ordered and the children followed her off the bus. The bus' engine started again when there was only the driver left.

Hermione took a moment to look at the building where she would live in from now on. Wool's Orphanage was an old square building with high railing. It seemed like a haunted mansion in the stories her parents use to tell her. There was always a monster living there.

"My name is Martha Wilson" The woman began introducing as she led the children though the entrance and entered the building. She stopped as she stood in front of an older woman. She was a skinny woman with a sharp-face.

"Welcome to Wool's orphanage, children." The woman greeted them and introduced "I am the matron here. Call me Mrs " She looked a bit scary but her smile made her face soften "Martha here" She gestured to the blond woman "will show you to your room" Her smile dropped "From this moment on, you will live together, some of you lucky enough to have your own room but of course someday, that luck may run out and you have to live with others. So I suggest you start to get use to the term sharing soon. That mean, there are no 'my' toys. Martha will tell you the rules and I hope you will follow but I suggest if you want to do something please ask an adult first. Are we clear?" The children's face turned blue as she finished "Well, goodbye children, I hope I won't see you in person"

"Follow me" said Martha after Mrs Cole left.

"Dinner at seven" The older woman expression was steam and cold as she spoke quickly "Breakfast starts at 7, lunch is at 11, dinner is from 6 to 7 in the evening. You can't skip meal. Your clothes are put in the wardrobe and please make them always be. Laundry everyday. Personal hygienic is important so always be clean. Last but not least, the curfew is nine. If we see you out of bed after nine in any condition, you'll be punished. If you have any questions, just come to me" Martha explained on the way "Now you guy just take a rest. We'll have dinner in 30 minute. Let's be friendly and call Martha"

She led the children to their room. Hermione was the last one Martha showed room, her was on the second floor, the room Seventeen. She was one of the lucky two to have her own room.

Hermione entered her room and started to take out things from her bag. There wasn't much, two pairs of sock, a bright-yellow dress and a small box. Most of her clothes were burn in the accident and taken away. She hung the dress in closet. She then opened the box. There was only a handkerchief, a rusty watch and a photo of her family. Hermione taped the photo on the wall. She lay on the bed. She didn't feel as tired as she wanted to.

~•**•**•~

There was knocking on the door and made Hermione jumped a bit. She opened it and found the same woman before, Martha with the same children on the bus.

"I hope you didn't forget about dinner" She found something plastic about the woman's smile.

They were led to sit in a table.

"After you finish, don't go back to your room just yet. Okay? Don't left behind anything on the plate" The children nodded and Martha left the dinning room.

The dinner was served on a tray for each orphan. It contained roast meat and potatoes. There didn't look good nor taste good. There was a lady there who walking around to supervise them eating. She looked old and grumpy with hooked nose and pointy chin. She looked exactly like an evil witch from Hermione's story. She didn't dare to ask her name. She and the rest of the table ate in silent. She tried to swallow the mushy potato but gave up at the third bite. The meat wasn't helping her either. It was dry and almost tasteless. She hoped she wouldn't have to eat this for the rest of her life.

While enjoying her dinner, Hermione noticed the whispers from the older orphans. She thought they were about the new orphans but they seemed to ignore her table completely.

After about half an hour, Hermione finished her plate. The old lady came and smiled at her plate.

She looked kinder when she smiled, Hermione thought.

They waited for two other children to finish then the old lady, Mrs Curlen (Hermione had finally asked the lady. She was quite friendly), called two teenagers to escort the children to the lavatory.

"Girls follow me" said the teenage girl. She was quite tall and lean with blond hair and bright grey eyes.

The three girls, including Hermione, followed her. Hermione now had the time to look at the girls. One was quite young about five years old with silver blond hair and pale skin. The other was older then Hermione, about twelve. She was taller and thinner than her with straight brown hair and dark eyes. They didn't speak to each other the whole journey.

The girl lavatory was on the end of second floor. The teenagers handed them each a tooth brush "Brush your teeth before bed" she said simply "I'll wait here until you finish" They nodded and entered the bathroom.

"I'm Bertha" Hermione heard the younger girl said after they finished brushing their teeth.

Hermione nodded her head "I'm Hermione" The five-year-old seemed to have a problem with pronouncing her name.

"I'm Ally" the older one finally spoke.

As they exited the bathroom, the teenager seemed have gone somewhere and came back with folded clothes on her arm. She gave each of them a piece of clothes "This is night wear" The fabric was white and worn-off but folded carefully "You will receive all of the clothes you need soon but if you need anything just go to Mrs Curlen's office on the ground floor" explained the girl as she led them back to their rooms. Hermione and the girls didn't speak again.

Hermione closed the door as she entered her room. She laid the cloth on the bed. It was just simple white dress that looked like had been worn for decade now. Hermione guessed this was a second-hand (or third or tenth).

_Who am I going to complain?_

Hermione asked herself as she put on the cloth. She kissed the photo on the wall before crawling on the bed. The only lamp in the room was already off. Hermione tried to open it but the power was cut. Hermione didn't afraid of the dark like she used to be. But being in the dark made Hermione feeling lonely. And lonely was now her greatest fear.

She stared at the ceiling hopping see something familiar about the place. But there was none.

"I miss you" She said quietly "I miss you, Mom, Dad" And Hermione slowly felt asleep.

~•**•**•~

_There she was, standing between a man and a woman. The woman kissed her cheek while the man was rubbing her hair_

_"We love you" She could hear their voice.._

_"I love you, too" She said to her Mom and Dad._

_She missed them. She missed them a lot._

Hermione was awake by the knocking on her door.

"Hermione Granger! Hermione Granger!" Someone shouted behind the door. The little girl got up from her bed and walked quickly to the door. She opened it and saw a boy no less than twelve standing. His brow knitted together as he looked at her.

"Er… What is it?" She asked nervously.

"Breakfast is already up. Grab your toothbrush" He ordered "Martha expected to see you in another 5 minutes" After Hermione came back with a toothbrush; he grabbed her wrist and dragged her follow him.

"Where are you taking me?" She protested but the boy was too strong.

"The bathroom" He answered then suddenly stopped and shouted at the girl standing nearby "Jaclyn! Here is she" And he let go off her and left.

"Follow me" said the older girl, whom she guessed was Jaclyn.

"I already know where the bathroom is" Hermione told her.

The girl then waved the cloths in her hand "Do you have the cloth?"

"Oh, right" She realized.

"My name is Jacklyn Hall and the boy who dragged you here was Eric Whalley" She whispered while they passed a group of four-or-five girls playing dolls "Your clothes" Jaclyn handed the younger girl the clothes as their reach the bathroom "I wish I could leave but I have to present you to Martha, so hurry up. Do you have your toothbrush?"

Hermione nodded "Good, now hurry, 5 minutes" And Jaclyn shoved the girl in the bathroom.

Hermione quickly changed into the clothes. The shirt was too big but she was glad the skirt was quite long.

Jacklyn was waiting outside when she came out "Good" She said and crabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her to the dinning room

"There you are" Martha yelped when she saw her "Thank you, Jacklyn" The girl nodded and left.

Hermione looked the young woman and gulped nervously "Am I late?" She mumbled quietly.

"It's okay" She smiled at her "But this is a warning, okay? I said 7 o'clock that meant you have to at least wake up at 6:30" She talked to Hermione like she was some three-year-old who didn't understand a simple math.

"I'm just over-

"Sit down" She cut Hermione off and her to a table "Eat your breakfast, okay? I have to go, bye. No next time" She left before Hermione even got the change to murmur a "Goodbye".

After Martha left, she realized she was sitting between two girls, a blond hair and a black hair.

"Hi" The blond girl sat next to her right greeted. Her blonde hair was straight to her shoulder and curl at the end. She had quite a sharp face "My name's Susie Blue" She introduced.

Hermione nodded "Nice to meet you. I'm Hermione Granger"

"What a funny name" Susie commented.

"She's also got funny hair" The black hair girl spoke "My name is Charlene Tapley, anyway" She grinned at her. She was quite chubby with big blue eyes and shorter hair.

Then the girls introduced her to the rest of the group "That is Amy Benson," Susie pointed to a thin blonde girl "sitting next her was Dennis Bishop, he is really shy," a blushing, red hair boy "Lilia Bagnet, she's great with drawing" an auburn hair girl with a pointy face "And that's Sarah Walker. Don't tell her your secret, okay?" a messy blond hair girl with a sore expression "Sam Joffer and Bill Stubbs" She gestured and sighed at the boys who were chatting loudly "They aren't bad just not too polite" Charlene whispered

"There are more but this is enough for a start." Susie paused then suddenly remembered something "Ah, I almost forgot him" Susie lower her voice and looked around as if she was going to tell Hermione the secret of life and death "He's not here so we're safe" She started whispering into Hermione's ears "There was a boy in this orphan. He's not here yet. I suppose. Mrs. Cole is getting him down for food now. He's always locking himself in his room, the number Twenty-seven room. I'm telling you he was weird" Then she paused and looked around "Bad stuffs happened around him" She finished "I suggest you avoid him as all cost"

Hermione felt in silence "Is he that bad?" She asked unsurely. Susie looked confused so she added "I meant it was bad when bad stuffs happened around him, wasn't it? Did he mean to, anyway?"

The girl pouted and shook her head "I don't know. He's just bad, dangerous so don't go anywhere near him unless you want to get hurt" She stated.

Hermione didn't say another word for the rest of the meal.

Mrs. Cole and Martha came into the dinning room. There was an angry scowl on Mrs Cole's wrinkle face. She was trying her best not to yell at her workers.

"Martha" Mrs. Cole barked at a young woman standing next to her "Bring some food to him, will you?" The woman nodded and hurriedly went to the kitchen.

"I tell you" She heard Susie whispered.

"Do you want to play with us outside?" said Susie as Hermione had finished her tray and stood up to leave.

She was hesitated. This could be a start, new friends, she told herself "Er... sure"

~•**•**•~

The outside they talked about was the small backyard behind the building. Hermione found a path lead to a garden. But the place seemed never been took care of for a while as grass grew wildly and the flower seemed withered into an unpleasant brown.

There were a few orphans in the backyard too but no one seemed to be dared enough to come near the garden.

Hermione should ask what they are playing before agree. They asked Hermione to play doll with them. Susie and Charlene both own an old dirty rag-doll while Hermione didn't so she was the guess to their tea-party. Susie's doll had red hair and wore a flower pink dress. Charlene's doll had blond hair and wore a blue dress with white flower. They both had blond buttons as their eyes.

It wasn't as bad as she imagined. She actually laughed whenever the girls spoke in high-pitch voice. They looked confused at these moments and Hermione was just glad the girls didn't feel offence.

~•**•**•~

"Did you hear?" Charlene asked when they were having dinner. She scanned everybody in the table "Conner Jones was attack by a snake" Everyone gasped in surprise and Charlene grinned as their expression.

"Who is he?" Hermione asked Susie.

"Just an orphan here" Susie answered.

"Where did he get bite?" Hermione asked Charlene. The thought of a snake in the orphanage sent chill to Hermione's spine

Charlene just shrugged "I don't know but I'm pretty sure this is something to do with Riddle"

"The freak" mumbled Billy Stubbs darkly.

The familiar word did affected Hermione a bit but she was more shock to find that no one care that there maybe a snake crawling around here.

"You guy didn't seem to worry about a snake crawling around here?" She said in a questioning voice. She caught Sam Joffer frowned at her and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"There is no snake here" Amy Benson, who was silently eating her food, spoke. Her voice was weak and almost sounded broken.

Charlene rolled her eyes "Yeah, yeah, we heard you. Tom Riddle is actually the snake, right?" The girl mocked "Really, what did he do to you in that cave?" Amy felt in silent. Charlene then turned to Hermione "Well, I'm sure Mrs Cole had took care of it"

Hermione was about to speak again but Susie stopped her "This is just a rumor. Nothing is confirmed. Just let her enjoy her hobby" whispered Susie with a smile. Hermione nodded and watched Charlene continued to tell about her juicy story.

But Hermione's fear only increased as Mrs Cole announced

"I have terrible new. Conner Jones was bitten by a snake this morning in the garden. Don't worry. He is fine and the snake is dead. Conner is now recovering in his room. I suggest we should all avoid entering the garden for a while. If you wish to meet him just go to my office. That's all" And she left the dinning room.

Hermione really had a bad feeling about her future in this place.

~•**•**•~

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading if you just start reading this. Hope you didn't feel bored if you are rereading this. Did you notice that it was supposed to be Jaclyn not Jacklyn?<strong>


	2. The Book Room

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling. No profit is being made from the distribution and creation of this work.**

**A/N (1/6/2015): Just added a few details**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2: THE BOOK ROOM<strong>

**0000000**

_She saw her parents smiling at her._

_They called her over._

_She ran toward them yelling "Dad, Mom"_

_But then she fell. Hermione tried to stand up but her legs were paralyzed._

_She looked up_

_Her parents were cover in blood, dark red blood._

_They were calling her, screaming her name "HERMIONE HERMIONE HERMIONE"_

"_Mom, Dad" Hermione whispered in a shaken voice. She burst into tears. Everything turned darker and darker and she remembered._

_She wasn't home._

_She remembered_

_Her parents were gone forever_

_..._

Hermione slowly opened her eyes. There was again the unfamiliar ceiling. Boring grey ceiling, there was no stars drawing on only some long cracks and spider webs. The room was small, painted in white, with only a closet, a bed and a table. Two pieces of wood was nailed to cover the window's door. Mrs Cole said that that the shutters had broken and there would be someone come here to fix it soon. But it has been 3 days since Hermione stayed here and there was no one came here to fix it, not even Mrs Cole had come here to check on her. She suspected the woman had forgotten her.

Hermione check her watch, 5 o'clock in the morning. Her father's watch was too big for her to wear. It was quite old and rusty too. She remembered her mother used to tell him to buy a new watch but he said to want to save money for the family.

She always knew her family wasn't rich but still they were a happy one. They moved a lot so Hermione never has a faintest idea of what home but she had a family and that's important.

'_Used to have a family'_There was a voice in her mind.

She closed her eyes wishing to fall into sleep again but then the image of her parents painfully carved in her mind.

Her father was doctor mostly treated common ill, while her mother was a dentist which a passion for teeth.

"_Don't tell your mom, I bought this okay?" Her father gave her a candy wrap in pick paper._

_It tasted strawberry._

Hermione licked her lips trying to recollect the taste of the sweet her father use to give her.

"_David, I told you not to" There was her mother yelling, her hands on her hips_

'_I'm not going to cry'_she told herself trying to hold her tears. She stood up and regretted admittedly after her eyes caught a slim of her family picture hanging on the walls.

"Why didn't they have to go?" She mumbled under her sobbing "I'm just a child" and Hermione cried herself to sleep

**...**

Hermione woke up again at 6:30. She got up her bed and opened the closet. Since the day she arrived, the orphanage had provided her two dresses, two shirts and two skirts, and a brown blazer. They were obliviously hand-me-down clothes. She chose for herself an old plain green dress.

Yes, another day in the orphanage of Hermione Granger

She took a shower, brushed her teeth, got dress and head to the dinning room. She sat with Susie and Charlene, her usual table. She didn't talk much and silently ate her food. She heard that Susie was adopted from their conversation. She would be leaving in a few days. Hermione felt a bit sad about that.

"Bye" said Susie suddenly as Hermione stood up

She smiled awkwardly "Er… bye" She waved at the girls before heading back to her room. She bumped in Amy Benson and the girl glared at her angrily. That girl had quite a short temper, Hermione thought.

Hermione was finally back in her room. She signed after closing the door. There was nothing to do. She lied on the bed.

After the snake accident with Conner Jones, Hermione was afraid to go out. Mrs Cole had hired some people to check the garden. She thought that they should actually check the whole orphanage. Snake is a very dangerous creature, especially the poison one. She secretly hoped that they wouldn't hurt the skake if they found one.

"_Animal acts on their instinct, it wasn't their fault" _

Her mother used to tell her.

But it was so bored to be in the room the whole day.

She could go outside and watch the boys play football now. She heard they were playing at the backyard, but with or without the snake, Hermione wouldn't even think about going to a football match by herself with no one to cheer with nor cheer for. And beside she really never liked sports before. Hermione only wanted to read. Reading was her hobby and it had been months since she put her hands on a book and sadly there was none here, at least as far as she knew.

Hermione had tried to ask orphans and workers here if there were any books around. She heard about the room contained books from the orphan but when she asked where it was they just shrugged in the most suspicious way. The workers didn't either as they ignored her completely, And certainly, Hermione could not run around the orphanage to find books. There were rule about that. She tried to ask Susie and Charlene about the room too but they always seemed in deep conversation of their own.

Hermione lied down and stared at the ceiling.

Is this what I am going to do for the rest of my summer?

She asked herself. Stuck in this day by day, her father would laugh right now while her mother would consider this to be perfect for a little girl, to stay safe inside her room.

Because this was still summer, Hermione didn't have to go to school. Many children would beg for this but Hermione wasn't any children. She just wished the summer would be over. Of course, Hermione had to attend the new school. She hoped that her new school would not like her old one. There were two more months before it happened so Hermione had to wait. Mrs Cole had promised there would be a tutor came here to teach the new children and test them before put them into the new school. Of course, Hermione had finished her 3rd grade and had already read throughout the Primary textbooks. But that really didn't solve any of her problems. She was bored and she needed books.

Suddenly, Hermione heard running footsteps outside her.

"_No running in the orphanage"_

Hermione remembered the warning of Mr Liam, the janitor, quite a scary-looking old man. Curious took over her as she decided to poke her head around the door. She found children were running downstairs. She followed them out of curious.

Standing at the staircase with the children, Hermione saw Mrs. Cole and two boys standing at middle of the entrance. The taller boy had his hand bandaged. He was clutching onto the woman tightly. Many curious orphans looked through the window and some poked their head around the entrance's door.

"Tom" Mrs. Cole had her attention on the younger boy "Did you do this?" Her voice was cold and stern. The older boy lowered his head more than before. Mrs. Cole waited but no respond was made "Come with me" She spoke coldly then glance at the orphanages gathering around the staircase "And those who don't have any mean to be will go back to their normal routine" She ordered and every one quickly went back to their doing.

She gave a last glance at the boy before going back to her room.

_Here, she met him_

**0000000**

Susie and Charlene weren't paying any attention to her anymore. She knew that the only reason why they had tried to talk to her was because Mrs. Cole told them to, at least in Susie's part. And when Susie was adopted, Hermione believed she was officially friendless. Charlene only talked to her because of Susie.

Now, Hermione was more lonely and bored than ever.

At least she had finally figured where the books were. There was no library in the orphanage but instead a place for containing books called the Book Rom (by the children mostly). She knew about this place the day when Tom Riddle got punished and locked in his room. Personally, Hermione didn't like this treatment at all but many children seemed to be happy about it.

"He's got banned from the Book Room" said Charlene cheerfully. They were eating lunch

Hermione who was eating silently suddenly asked "Book Room?"

Charlene seemed to surprise as Hermione talked to her then she glanced at Susie "Um… yeah, the Book Room, where the books are kept"

"Where is it?" asked Hermione

"Why? Don't tell me you want to there?" Charlene said

"Um, can I?" Hermione smiled awkwardly

"No you can't" shouted both girls and Susie continued "Riddle is going to kill if he found out"

"Book Room is his evil lair" whispered Charlene

Hermione had to tried really head not laugh at Charlene's ridiculous imagination.

"Can you just tell me where it is?" she pleased. The girls looked at her suspiciously so she added "At least tell me so I can't avoid it with all cost"

They seemed to buy it (somehow) and they tell her the Book Room was the room at the end of 3rd flood "It used to be room 34 but was abandoned. I heard because there was a girl killed herself there" Charlene said and Hermione tried not to roll her eyes, maybe she just tried to make Hermione scare of the room. Susie seemed to be very interested in the story as they continued to chat about the mystery of room 34. Hermione left shortly after she finished her meal. She hurry to the 3rd floor but the Mr Liam, the janitor saw her.

"Children aren't allowed to be on the floors which their room aren't located on" The old man said.

Her plan had to be postponed for a while.

**…**

The next day was the day Susie got adopted. So Hermione had to wait for another day. She also asked Martha about Tom Riddle's punishment. She said he was grounded for a month.

There were 29 days to go then.

**…**

The day had come. Exactly after breakfast when most people went outside (she heard from Charlene that to watch Rogers Hart played football) and of course Tom Riddle was nowhere in sight.

Hermione Granger found the Book Room only after 5 minutes walking and sneaking from the dinning room the 3rd floor. She has to be careful not be seemed, especially by the Mr Liam. Hermione didn't like break rule but she could not stand the boredom and days without reading.

Hermione didn't afraid of Tom Riddle. She didn't even believe that this boy could do anything to her except if he attacked like he did to the Morris boy (she knew his name from a conversation between Charlene and Susie). Her skin crawled at the thought.

_'Maybe she should be scared'_

The voice in her mind told her. Hermione remembered his porcelain pale skin and deep dark eyes. He might say to be quite a pretty boy. But her mother had taught not to judge the book by its cover so maybe Tom Riddle wasn't as innocence as his look. But he was grounded in his room for a month.

The thought of Tom Riddle was gone when Hermione saw the shelves filled with books, thick books, thin books and many sizes of books. Some look brand new and some looked pathetically old and tattered. There were books scattering on the floor too. Hermione's eyes light up when she saw a book with worn out cover but the title 'Through the Looking-Glass' could still be seen. She had always wanted to read the sequel of Alice in Wonderland, one of her favorite book. She used to have copy of Alice in Wonderland until John Sharper's dog ripped its apart. It was the only book she had ever owned.

"_Get me down, Granger. Get me down" His voice was scared and pleading and she didn't know what to do. "I-I d-don't k-know" She stammered._

Hermione shook her head as the memory came back. She took a deep breath and picked up the book. She picked few more on the shelf before settled down on the floor. There was a chair here but Hermione always preferred reading on the floor.

"_Hermione, honey, you don't have to clean the floor for us" said her mother jokingly "Now stand up and go reading on your bed"_

She smiled at the memory of her mother and soon Hermione let her thought lost in the story.

**0000000**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. Comments are always appreciated<strong>


	3. The days in the orphange

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling. No profit is being made from the distribution and creation of this work.**

**A/N: Not much change in this chapter**

* * *

><p>Hermione was not normal child. Yes, she was smarter, more responsible and more mature than most children in her age. She was the child's every parent wanted to have.<p>

But there was always something wrong about her.

Hermione used to have a theory that magic was real. She shook her head whenever that crossed her mind.

_Magic isn't real_

She always told herself like that. But maybe she was wrong.

There was the image of that boy again.

_John Sharper was hovering in midair and shouting at her. His dog were barking at him, jumping up and down trying to drag him down_

'_Maybe, just maybe' _

**0000000**

**CHAPTER 3: THE DAYS IN THE ORPHANAGE**

It was day number twelve at the orphanage now and Hermione continued to dream about her parents and wake up by falling off her bed. She had bruises now but she ignored and began preparing for the next day. At least, they weren't nightmare anymore. In the dream, her parents were happy and alive. She believed it was the books that helped her through. The tutor that Mrs Cole had promised had finally come two day ago so Hermione could only spend her time in the Book Room in the morning. This would not bother her much if Mr Walker, their tutor, was focus on the lesson. The man rarely spoke in the class. He came in, wrote some notes on the board and went outside to chat with the female workers. Hermione shared this thought to Martha once and received a laugh for the woman

"_Children would actually ask for this honey"_

Hermione cringed at the woman's words.

She chose a blue dress and head to the girl lavatory. When she entered the dinning room, Hermione chose the table that no one had sat yet. She gave a glance to the table where Charlene sat. She seemed happier since the day Susie got adopted. She caught her eyes and called "Hermione, come" She pat the seat next to her and Hermione slowly walked to the table "Wanna join us?" She asked

"Er, for what?" She wanted to say no. She was planning to go to the Book Room today.

"There's going to have a soccer match" Charlene grinned.

"Rogers plays too" said an auburn hair girl who Hermione forgot the name. Hermione looked confused.

'Are the really think mention Roger would make her go?'

Her lips cursed a bit as she tried to restrain her laughter. She didn't want to be rude.

The girls unnoticed the smile and Charlene continued "So, are you going or not?"

Hermione was about to say no but someone put their hand on her shoulder. It was Jacklyn.

"May I speak with you for a moment?" Hermione nodded and followed her out the dinning room. Jacklyn looked around first checking if someone could hear them then she spoke "You've been going to room 34, haven't you?"

Hermione wanted to deny anything, want to shake her head and tell her where she got that idea but there was the concert on Jaclyn's face that made her silent. The teenager wanted to tell her something.

"If you do then I suggest you to stop it" Jaclyn ordered

"Why?" Hermione asked angrily.

"You've never heard of Tom Riddle?" She said it like it was some unbelievable thing.

"I have" Hermione tried not to sound too cold

"Well, good. Then you should know to touch his stuff, especially the Book Room" Hermione didn't reply and Jaclyn signed "At least, don't come there today. Mrs Cole let Riddle free for a day"

Hermione looked surprised "You are helping me?"

"No, I just don't want more troubles here" She finished and turned around "Goodbye" she said before walking away

"Bye" Hermione replied and the girl had alright gone. She went back to the dinning room.

Charlene and the auburn hair girl, Lilian (she finally remembered her name) seemed eager to ask her about what happen.

"Oh, she just asked about how I felt about living here" She stuttered a bit but managed to make the girls lost their interest.

"So, do you?" asked Charlene. For a moment, Hermione forgot what she meant.

She couldn't go to the Book Room for today so maybe watching football wouldn't be half-bad. Maybe let her mind forget about the snakes.

Hermione nodded and answered "Sure. Why not?"

…

She wished she had chosen to go back to her room instead.

The match was arranged on the back yard of the orphanage. There were only twelve players separated into two teams. The game had begun when they arrived but it seemed no one had scored yet. Hermione saw Rogers Hart for the first time.

The boy was tall and thin with broad shoulder. Indeed, he was quite handsome with blond hair and bright brown eyes. Hermione could understand the love of the orphan girl for him. But Hermione couldn't understand how they cheered for the boy even when he tripped other players. Rogert was a very dirty player. Although, Hermione wasn't a fan of football (or any kind of sports) but she could tell what he did was wrong. Hermione was quite sure the boy tripped a player in his team too.

"Is he amazing?" Charlene asked her and she just shook her head.

"He practically tripped every one, you know" Hermione answered but her voice was drown in the sound of booing when Rogers fell himself. And the match was ended in less than ten minutes. Everyone, especially girls, ran to helped Rogers include Charlene.

Hermione took the chance and sneaked out yard and head to her room silently. Hermione crashed into her bed. Then she took out a book for under the sheet. Hermione took this book from the Book Room and she quite glad she did. She would return it to where it used to be just like many books she brought to her room before.

The cover ripped apart but after read the first few pages Hermione could guess this was a non-fiction work. Hermione was quite excited to read this. She had mostly read fiction before, the non-fiction she had ever read were only text-books. Her parents did have a few books about medical but they were too hard to read. But this book to Hermione was easier. It was about unexplained events that happened around the world. There were still many words she didn't quite understand but overall, Hermione quite enjoyed the book.

Once again, she drifted her mind into the book.

With books, Hermione didn't have to think about her parents, didn't have to feel alone.

**0000000**

On the following day, neither Charlene nor Lilian talked to her. They seemed to be upset that Hermione left the match without telling them. Hermione wanted to apologize but them ignored her completely and there was Amy Benson there too (she didn't know what she did to deserve her hate). So it seemed that the possible of their friendship was gone.

Hermione decided to go to the Book Room after breakfast.

"Sorry, Jaclyn" She silently apologized to the teenagers.

There was no sight of Tom Riddle. Indeed, the boy was only let out for a day.

Hermione put the non-fiction book back to where it belongs. And as usual, she chose another book to read. She believed there would be enough books to read for a month.

She didn't know there were eyes watching her.

**0000000**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****This is just a filler chapter for the big appearance of our beloved Tom.**

**I hope my last A/N didn't sound to cocky that made you cringed because I did after reread it. I'm quite high right now, not drug-high but more like high because I'm finally post this story.**

**You don't need to read any A/N I write, because important notes will be bold and underline.**** The unimportant will be mostly my rant.**

**Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.**

**Comments are always appreciated**


	4. Punishment

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling. No profit is being made from the distribution and creation of this work.**

**A/N: I'm sorry but I seriously advise you to reread the story before reading this chapter. I have fixed the chapters to fit the plot and timeline.**

**I'm deeply sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Enjoy**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 4: PUNISHMENT<strong>

**0000000**

Tom remembered Mrs Cole said that there would be new orphans coming soon a week ago. He only remembered until he saw the familiar bus running on the street through his window in an evening of July. He didn't get the chance to see the new orphans as his view was blocked. Tom didn't care anyway. He continued reading his book. He only left the room to eat dinner.

He sat with four orphans. Tom reluctantly ate his food in silent. But he noticed there was something strange at the dinning room. Not because of the new orphans.

Tom noticed some children glanced at him and some teenagers whispered to each others. Tom sat too faraway from them to hear what they were saying. He didn't bother about the children. He only concerted about the teenagers. Tom despised the teenagers here. They didn't scare at him as the children. They hated him and he hated the fact that he sometimes, rarely, felt intimidated by them.

Tom Riddle wasn't a strong-looking kid. He was thin, too thin. He was pale and his dark hair that made his skin even clearer paler. And the teenagers that looked bigger and stronger had always found Tom to be their target. Of course, some of them had learnt their lesson.

Tom was a special child. He had an ability that no one in the orphanage ever had, he believed so. He could do incredible things and it was all by his mind. Many orphans here had put a theory about it too but none of them dared to discover it.

But the teenage orphans would come and go everyday then new one came day by day. And new one needed to learn. Tom didn't hate the teenagers as much as the adult but at least the grown up did thing more logically than the teenagers. Tom didn't have to guess what they were going to do next.

Back to the present, Tom finished his dinner (roasted meat which was quite dry and mushy potato that he barely touched) and left the dinning room. Mrs Curlen who collected the tray didn't look quite happy when she found the potato was still on his plate. But she didn't say a thing about it.

He went back to his room to have a small reading then left and went to the lavatory to brush his teeth before bed. Tom was usually the only one to be here at this time. But there were four boys inside. Tom believed they were waiting for him as their eyes fixed on him when he entered. Tom thought of leaving but there was another boy hiding behind the door. He closed the door and blocked the entrance.

"What do you want?" Tom snarled, tried to give his cool. He searched around for something to use as a weapon but nothing he could see. He started to lose his calm, he didn't want to admit. But the teenage boys looked quite large and much taller than Tom.

"You are quite famous to the orphans, aren't you? Scary Riddle" said the most bulky boy of them. He was Carmen Parker, the leader of the gang. Tom knew the boy had sent here 4 months ago.

The other boys started making ghost's howling after he finished. Tom glared at them and Parker just sneered back. A boy moved toward him. He put his hand on Tom's mouth and wrapped his other arm around Tom's neck. Tom didn't bother to snuggle or scream. If he did, he could tighten his arm around Tom and Tom wouldn't be able to escape.

Parker moved toward him. There was a marker in his hand.

"Freak" He said and Tom could feel the letter 'F' was written on his forehead, then 'R', 'E', 'A' and 'K'

Anger burnt inside Tom as he glared at them dangerously. Oh, if looks could kill right now. There was a fleeting fear across Parker's face as he finished writing.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" Parker gritted his teeth and the boy, who was wrapping his arm around Tom, tightened his grip. He was ready to strangle Tom. Parker slapped Tom across his face, leaving a red mark on his pale skin and continued drawing on Tom's face. The boys were all laughing at Tom. They cheered and clapped their hand.

You will pay.

Tom pressed his lip in a thin line and shut his eyes.

All of you

Tom heard the tap was opened and sound of water pouring down to the sink. Tom was dragged toward the sink. Parker grabbed his hair and said "Just to remind you where you belong here" Tom's hand was shoved into the sink filled with water.

He couldn't breath. He screamed and his shoulders were shaken to break free.

Suddenly, there was a loud cracking sound and the boys went silent. A long crack appeared on the ceiling. The arm around Tom had gone and Tom lifted his head up from the water. He looked into the mirror above the sink. His wet hair stuck along his cheek. He wiped his face with his hand. The word 'FREAK' in blank inn was on his forehead. He saw the teenagers behind him through the mirror. The light bulb was blinking. The boy who guarded the door had already run away. But Tom had already remembered him, Morris Flume.

Coward

The word flash through Tom's mind and the other boys hurry ran toward the exit. Only Parker stayed as he and Tom kept their eyes contact the whole time.

The door was still opened wide for him to run. Parker seemed ready to do that.

_Bam! _

The door closed shut and panic was showed clearly on the older boy's face.

"Where do I belong, Parker?" Tom's voice was low and cold. There was no answer. Tom turned around and looked at the older boy. He walked toward him. As he reached to where the teenager was standin, Tom held up his hand and with Tom's other hand, he took the marker from the teenager.

Carmen Parker somehow felt weak inside, like he would crash down on the floor right now as he looked into the younger boy's eyes.

How could this happen? How? They were lying, weren't they? The 9-year-old looked thin and weak. He was a weakling. His dead father used to say that weakling were not deserve to live because they gave up on trying to be strong. And there was Tom Riddle, an unhealthy and weak boy. Somehow, people scared of him more than Carmen. He was not a weakling but still he felt pain as Tom drew a long line on his forearm. His tongue was too numb to scream. He was strong but he cried when the boy dropped his arm.

There was someone knocking on the door. But Tom didn't bother to answer.

"Here" Carmen went to the shower as the younger boy's order.

Carmen was strong but he was scared. He glanced at the line the boy had drew on his arm. He remembered the marker had blank inn not red but the line on his forearm told different.

"I-I-I'm-I'm…" He stuttered because he felt no longer strong. Parker felt weak and weakling didn't deserve to live "…s-s-sorry" But Parker wanted to.

**…**

Tom exited the lavatory after he finally brushed his teeth. He didn't want to miss brushing his teeth because of them. He found a Dennis Bishop waiting outside. He quickly covered his forehead with his hand. He went back to his room quickly. Dennis wouldn't dare to tell a thing.

He bumped into Eric Whalley on his way back. The boy was with three unfamiliar boys. Tom walked pass them without a single glance.

"Vincent Gill… Morris Flume… Conner Jones… Peter Lawson…"

Tom mumbled the name while he lied on his bed.

**0000000**

The next morning, Tom got up early. He took the hand mirror on the table. The word was still visible. He tried to erase them but it was still quite visible and there were also the scribbles on his cheek. Tom gritted his teeth in anger.

"They'll pay" he mumbled to himself and decided to brush his teeth earlier than normal and stay in his room until he find a way to wipe this off.

**…**

Mrs Cole knocked on the door loudly "Tom, you have to eat breakfast" Tom didn't reply. The woman paused for a moment then continued "Tom. Carmen Parker, do you know him? He had an accident, yesterday"

"I didn't do it" Tom yelled behind the door.

"I didn't say you did" replied Mrs Cole.

"But you implied it" Tom lowered his voice and Mrs Cole felt in silent.

"If there's something happened to you, please tell me, Tom" There was Martha's worried voice

Tom rolled his eyes at the woman's fake concert. They just wanted Tom to admit that he did it without a proof to begin with. Tom didn't bother to answer anymore as he picked up a book and lay on his bed. He had blocked the door with a chair so they could not open it.

"Tom" Tom snorted as Martha called his name like they were close friends.

"Come out to have breakfast, please" It was Mrs Cole again. Tom didn't reply and they gave up after 3 minutes (new record!) and left his room.

After they are finally gone, he let his mind wandering off from the words of the book.

"Vincent Gill… Morris Flume… Conner Jones… Peter Lawson…" He murmured their name under his breath "Carmen Parker had an accident" He repeated what Mrs Cole said in a mocking voice. So the boy didn't tell them. He was not as stupid as Tom thought. Thinking of Parker made Tom chuckled. He wondered whether the boy had found out yet that the word 'MORON' was craved on his forearm. Of course, Parked wouldn't notice right away, it took time for the word to appear. Tom found this ability last year. He tried to carve his named on a snake and watched it day by day appeared and never faded away. He used this ability to mark his possession. But to Carmen, this was to mark the memory of Tom Riddle in his life. Tom touched his forehead. The word surely was not fade yet.

"Freak?" He mumbled to himself. He was different, he was special, he was talented and Parker was not "No freak is like me"

A knock interrupted his thought. It was Martha's voice.

"Tom, I bring you breakfast. I put it outside okay?" No reply.

Tom waited until she was gone to open the door. He wouldn't starve himself. He saw one of the boys from yesterday walked passed him.

_Conner Jones_

Tom didn't even hide his forehead and smiled at the boy.

_You will be first_

He decided and took the breakfast inside.

**0000000**

Conner was bit by a snake.

Mrs Cole called it an accident but Tom and the orphans here knew better. The next day, Vincent and Peter got burn by spilling boiled water in the kitchen. Vincent got the worst, on his face. There were only the people in the kitchen knew about this. Tom was there to watch them scream as the water burned their skin.

But Tom didn't quite lucky with the third time.

…

Morris Flume wasn't as smart as his friends.

As he entered the building, Cole called him. She was standing with a bandage Morris.

You didn't have to be a genius to know that Morris had told her about him. Tom almost rolled his eyes of how the boy clutched on the woman. Many orphans had also gathered around to watch the scene. He noticed some unfamiliar faces. But it wasn't matter now.

"Tom" Mrs. Cole began "Did you do this?" Mrs. Cole stared at Tom intensely. Her nostrils were flared as she pressed her lips into a thin line. He didn't reply.

_Is his word even matter?_

She took a deep breath to hold back her anger "Come with me" She spoke coldly. She gave glance at the orphanages gathering around the staircase "And those who don't have any mean to be here will go back to their normal routine" She ordered and every one quickly left the staircase.

Tom saw a girl with brown hair.

_Nothing special, _he thought and walked with Mrs. Cole to her office.

**…**

He spent the whole morning listening to Mrs. Cole's rambling about he should not do it because…

"It's bad"

"It's dangerous"

"You are injured other people"

Tom didn't show any expression for the woman.

"I hope you will finally understand that this is for the best" stated Mrs Cole finally.

"You are not going to starve me to dead, are you?" said Tom and Mrs Cole's face turned even colder. He loved to bring back the old memory.

"No, Tom. I'm going to have food brought to you every meal in the time you are in your room. You are grounded in your room for 2 weeks, until you are ready to say sorry"

Tom snorted and the woman continued "A month then. Mathew" She called the teenager walked passed her office.

The boy came in. He looked uneasy as he saw Tom "Can you escort Tom to room and lock it?" Matthew looked surprised for a bit and he took the key from the woman's hand.

"Yes, madam" He replied. He waited for Tom to stand up then exited the office.

"And Tom" Mrs Cole said from behind "Don't try to think about sneaking off this time"

And with the boy, Tom went back to his room in silent.

**0000000**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. Comments are always appreciated<strong>


	5. Discover

**A/N: Thank for the comments, favorite and follow my story. I'm deeply sorry if there is any grammar or spelling mistakes.**

**Here chapter 5. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling. No profit is being made from the distribution and creation of this work.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: DISCOVER<strong>

**0000000**

The orphans received the news of Tom Riddle's punishment with a bright smile.

**0000000**

On the first day of his punishment, Tom was escorted to the bathroom by Eric Whalley in the morning. He had his breakfast, lunch and dinner delivered to his room. This was hardly a punishment for Tom because he mostly spent his time alone in his room. The punishment seemed to be only an excuse for locking Tom inside. Mrs Cole had never liked Tom. No one did actually. But she didn't never quite show it until that day.

The second day, Tom had finished reading the books he brought to his room so He decided to practice his power. From the window, he looked for his target. There was a fat bald man in grey suit hurriedly jogged while checking his watch. Tom focused on the man. Suddenly, the man tripped over something and his face hit the ground. He stood up after a few struggles. His mouth was bloody as he lost several teeth and one of his shoes was gone. He searched around for it while continuing checking his watch. He cursed loudly and continued his journey after 10 minutes of hopelessly finding the lost shoe.

The third day, the boredom was getting on Tom's nerve. He tried to sneak out of his room and go to the Book Room. But Mrs Cole had Jaclyn Hall guard his room that day. And the girl always tried to impress the older woman. She checked on him almost every hour so Tom had to postpone his plan for a day.

The fourth day, he sneaked out of the room successfully. Richard 'Moron' guarded his room that day. Tom took the chance and picked the lock when the fool left for lunch.

Tom arrived at the familiar room after nearly being seen by the janitor. He was lucky as his room was on the same floor with the Book Room. He closed the door behind him and noticed something strange about the place.

The room was still dirty as ever but some of the books were misplaced. Tom had a clear memory about where the books were on the shelves or on the ground. And he believed someone had entered his private territory. He highly doubted it was one of the Parker's gang. If it was they then surely books would be scribbled with crayon and other immature pranks they could think up unless they decided to come here and read, he doubted.

Who could possible give this place a visit?

Most of the orphans didn't know about the room or if they did they would also know that this was Tom's territory. Even he was locked in his room for a month, they wouldn't dare visit the place if they knew how powerful he was. Beside most of the books in here would be considered too hard to read so hardly the children, maybe the teenagers. The workers didn't have time to read books and certainly they would not consider this place to be a place to read. Tom didn't stay there too long. He picked a few books and went back to his room.

He wanted to know who this person was.

**…**

The next two days, Tom wasn't quite lucky because Jaclyn Hall and Eric Whalley guarded his room. So he spent his time continuing his reading. The mystery person was still in his mind.

On the seventh day, Mrs Cole let him out for a day because as she said: "I have seemed some improvement in your attitude"

Tom didn't say anything and walked out of his room. He headed to the Book Room. He walked pass Amy Benson and she looked quite surprised. It seemed the orphans didn't hear the new yet. When Tom arrived, no one was there. Breakfast was over an hour ago. The new wouldn't spear that fast but it seemed he was wrong. So they knew who Tom was then.

He decided to have a small reading and picked a book from the shelf. He heard loud cheering outside. He could not focus with the noise. He walked to the window and looked for where the sound from. There was a football match in the backyard and the girls were cheering loudly for the prick, Rogers Hart. Tom sneered at the scene then he stayed focus on the blond boy. Suddenly Rogers fell and the cheering turned into booing. Tom smirked and went back to his book.

He wondered what he planned if he meet the person used to come this place. Maybe just make them know that don't ever touch Tom Riddle's possessions.

When lunch came, Tom went back to his room. Mrs Cole let him eat in his room.

He thought about this mystery person again. Go back to the room would be useless because they would not come there today. He really wanted to know who the person was and he had an idea.

After finishing lunch, Tom went outside. He had to be careful to not let people see him walk into the garden. He heard Mrs Cole had hired some men to check the garden for any sight of the other snakes. He was glad they didn't find anything.

Tom stopped his track at a spot near the withered daisy bushes. He began to make some strange hissing sound then a brown snake crawled out from bushes.

"_Mesa" _He hissed at the snake. To others, the hissing sounded meaningless _"I'm sorry for the lost of your sister"_

The snake slithered around Tom's leg _"S-s-she was-s-s careless-s-s-s" _

Tom wait until it wrapped itself around his arm _"I have a favor"_ Tom hissed

"_Anything f-f-f-for you"_ It hissed back and crawled into Tom's blazer. Tom walked back to the building carefully not to let anyone saw him exit the garden.

He dropped the snake in the Book Room _"Tell me what you see"_ He told the snake as it slithered into a corner of the room, hiding behind a pile of book _"Careful"_ he hissed before leaving.

On his way back, Tom found a rat and killed it. This would the snake's reward.

**0000000**

The next night, Tom smiled as the snake crawling through the hole on his wall. It slowly crawled on Tom's bed and rolled its body on the sheet.

"_D-d-dead rat-t-t-t…"_ It hissed and Tom glanced at the box on the table.

"_What did you see?"_ He asked

"_There is-s-s-s a girl, br-r-rown hair"_ It answered and started crawling down to the ground, toward the table.

"_When?" _He asked

"_Morning-g-g"_ The snake hissed as it slowly wrapped itself around the table's leg and crawled on to the table's surface.

Tom waved his hand and box was opened _"Find out more about her"_ He ordered as the snake swallowed the rat.

**…**

The next day, Matthew Wallace guarded his room. Tom really didn't intend to sneak out anyway. He waited for the night to come.

The brown snake crawled in his room again.

"_The janitor s-s-saw me-e-e"_ It began and crawled on Tom's bed.

"_What did you find?"_ Tom asked as he pet the snake's head

"_Her-r-r name is-s-s Hermione-e-e"_ It hissed and rolled its body on the sheet.

"Hermione" Tom whispered. He had never heard such a name like that before. Then Tom remembered his name and suddenly felt a sudden jealousy of the girl for own such an unusual name. As the name didn't bring any memory to Tom, he believed the girl was one of the new orphans.

Tom waited for the snake to continue but it had already fell in silent _"Nothing else" _He hissed as he stopped petting the snake.

"_The janitor chased me-e-e away"_ The snake hissed nervously.

Tom looked at the snake with no emotion. Tom remembered when the first time he saw it, 2 years ago. It was tortured by a group of 5-year-old boys. The snake was small and weak with venom that barely killed anyone.

"_How old is she?" _Tom asked just to confirm his theory.

"_About your age" _The snake answered

Not a teenager.

Tom thought and patted its head then he continued_ "Thank you Mesa. Now, go back to the garden before anyone caught you"_

The snake followed his order, crawled off his bed and went through the hole.

Tom decided tomorrow would be the day he met this Hermione girl.

**0000000**

On the next morning, Charlene told the orphans about a snake appear in the building yesterday. Hermione was frighten at the new.

I knew they should have checked the whole place, she screamed inside.

Charlene continued "Mr Liam found the snake on the second floor." Hermione felt even more frighten now.

"Did he catch it?" Billy Stubbs asked for Hermione.

"He said he had to cut off its head. So yeah, he caught it" Charlene answered. She caught Hermione signed in relief then added "No, actually. I think he said he would cut off the snake's head if he finds it"

Hermione's eyes widened. The snake was still around here.

"Oh, come on. I'm just joking. You didn't need to be such a fraidy cat" Charlene laughed at her and the rest of the orphans followed her action.

Hermione's face went red of embarrassment and angers "The snake could be poisonous" she snarled at them

"But it wasn't. Mr Liam said its teeth were ripped off long ago and its venom could hardly kill us" Charlene replied dryly.

"But how could you know if he hadn't caught it yet?" Hermione said roughly.

Charlene seemed speechless and her face went red. Hermione wondered whether from anger or embarrassment. And suddenly, she covered her face with her hands and her shoulders started shaking. She was crying.

Lilian wrapped a hand around the sobbing girl and glared at Hermione "How could you?"

Hermione felt angry and utterly frustrated as the whole table looked at her with angry eyes "I didn't-

"She was just joking" Sarah Walker cut her off.

"Charlene, I-

Lilian pushed her hand away "Don't touch her. Now, now, don't you care about what she said" She let Charlene leaning on her shoulder and patted her back.

"Get out of here, you stuck up priss" shouted Sam Joffer.

Hermione looked around the table for any supporting but they were all glaring at her, only Dennis shyly looked away.

So this is it then, she told herself and stood up but Sarah suddenly pushed her to the ground and Sam Joffer walked toward her.

He looked down at her with a smile. He was holding her unfinished food tray and slowly poured food down on Hermione.

"What are you doing?" She shouted at them. She looked around. There was not even a single person tried to interfere, the adults were not where to be seen.

"Shut up, ugly" He sneered at her as he tossed the empty tray on her stomach "Do you smell something stinks, Billy?" Sam asked his friend mockingly.

Hermione stood up and put the food tray back on the table. She lowered her head as she walked out of the dinning room. She bit her bottom lip, holding back her tear. The smell of bean and eggs wasn't pleasant. Sam Joffer was right. There was something stinks and it was Hermione.

She walked pass a few orphans. Some giggled, some wrinkled their noses, but most of them ignored her.

Hermione closed the door after she entered her room. She sat down as her back leaned on the wooden surface.

Hermione was scared, horrified. This was just like before. She let out a cry

They hated her

They taunted her

They laughed at her

She covered her face with her hands. She had thought for a moment that this would not be like before. They had let her sit with them. They had been nice but minutes ago, they were cruel and mean and terrible. Hermione had thought that this was enough, sitting with them was enough, even if they ignored her, and even she was invisible to them. But she at least had considered herself to be one of them.

"_Stuck-up"_

"_Know-it-all"_

"_Don't stare at her. She could kill you"_

"_Hag, stay way from us"_

Hermione covered her ears. But those words were in her mind, in her memory and she could not shut them out.

"It isn't fair" Hermione said between sobbing. She remembered her parents. They were the only people that loved her and they had gone "It isn't… fair"

Hermione realized how lonely she truly was.

**0000000**

The girl had not come. For a moment, Tom thought that Mesa had lied to him but what the point now if the snake had already been killed. Tom felt stupid and angry at the girl whose face he didn't even know.

Why was he so interested in this girl?

Sure, she could read some few hard-reading books. He didn't even sure if she just flipped through the pages without reading it, maybe she was just trying to find a page with pictures. He cringed at the thought.

So everything was for nothing, he risked his freedom to find a girl who read picture books. He pressed his lip into a thin and took a deep breath. He checked his watch. It was about 30 minutes to lunch. He should go back to his room. Tom would not let the unknown girl get him another week of detention.

He was about to open the door, then suddenly it burst open and a girl appeared behind the door. There was pause as they stared at each other.

"Who are you?" She finally asked in a broken voice. Her eyes were puffy and her nose was red. She seemed to have just been through a crying section.

The girl was about Tom's age. She had rather large front teeth and brown hair that stick out almost every direction. Tom didn't appreciate people who didn't comb their hair properly but it seemed the girl had been through a hard time.

As if he cared.

"I should ask the same question" he replied then grabbed her hand and pulled her inside. He closed the door harshly.

The girl almost fell but she took back her balance quickly. She looked at Tom. A deep frown appeared between her eyebrows.

"Are you Tom Riddle?" She asked

Tom smiled "I guess you have heard"

"I have" she replied unsurely and gave a glance at the door.

Tom smirked as she did "I believe you have been going here for a while. Do you enjoy reading?"

The girl was surprised as his remark. There was long pause until her reply. She swallowed before she spoke "Are they true? They said you could do strange thing"

Tom raised an eyebrow. He didn't expect her to ask him about his ability, he didn't expect her to continuing talking to him at all. He didn't reply just staring at her strangely. Tom wondered what she expected from his answer.

Then she bit her lip nervously and continued "I'm not…" There was a pause "afraid of you"

"Do you?" As Tom finished, a book dropped from the shelf to the floor and Hermione jumped. She looked with him with wide eyes but they were not filled with fear. Tom knew what frighten eyes looked like and she didn't have those. Instead it was curious and – if his guess wasn't wrong - excitement.

Who was she?

"Did you do that?" She asked almost like a whisper. She seemed afraid but not at him.

"Yes" He answered. Doubt was growing inside him. She knew something he didn't.

Then the corner of her lips curved up. She was smiling. Her large front teeth showed clearly. Tom thought she wasn't a pretty girl.

"You can do it too" said the girl.

"Too?" He could not help himself to wonder out loud. It could not be. He was the only one, the gifted child, special and talented. He wanted to shout at her, tell that girl that she was crazy and stupid but then he didn't because there was part of him that was curious and intrigued by the new girl.

The girl nodded and Tom bored his eyes into her, she looked away uncomfortably "Prove it" He said and held his head high.

The smile on her face disappeared, replacing by doubt and unsure. Tom didn't show any expression as he looked at her. A part of him was hoping she wasn't lying.

The girl searched around the room. Her eyes finally found a leather book on the ground.

Tom didn't show his surprise as the book slowly rising from the ground and floating in midair then on to the girl's hand. He took a deep breath. He wanted to test her.

Suddenly, all the books on the floor rose, floating around them. The girl's eye widened with shock and excitement.

"Amazing!" The girl exclaimed.

"Can you do that?" Tom asked her and the unsure expression appeared on her face again. She bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes. A deep frown appeared as she tried to concentrate. After a minute, nothing had happened. Tom felt a bit disappointed but all of the sudden, the window burst open and Tom felt a wind breezing on his skin. The strong wind flew open all the books and flipped pages through pages. Tom watched in amaze. Some books on the shelves started falling off. The wind blew though his hair making it a mess. It was only gone when the girl opened her eyes as she felt the wind blew through her dress and exposed her legs. She blushed as the pulled down the dress.

There was another long silent as they stared at each other. Tom grinned with excitement; the action was a strange thing for Tom but for a moment he let it pass because standing in front of him was a mystery he always thought he had figured out.

Tom wasn't alone, he wasn't the only with this ability. He hated to admit but the true was in front of him and he could not deny it.

"What else could you do?" Tom finally asked.

The girl scratched her head and answered "Er… I tried to boil water one time and burn my hand" She raised her hands to show the invisible burn and smiled as she seemed to remember something.

Tom had many questions for the girl but the knocking sound interrupted them.

"Hermione Hermione! Are you there?" Someone yelled behind the door.

Tom had locked and blocked it with a chair so they could hardly come in. The girl looked frighten. Tom checked his watch. Lunch time had pasted 20 minutes ago. He believed Mrs Cole had found Tom missing from his room now. At least he had discovered some more interesting thing. No point in hiding.

The chair blocking the door slowly moved away by its own.

"What are you doing?" the girl growled at him. Tom didn't answer as he walked toward the door. He unlocked it and found Jaclyn Hall standing in front of him. The teenager was shock to see him. Her eyes wandered from Tom to the girl behind him.

"You missed lunch" said Jaclyn. The younger girl didn't reply and Jaclyn turned her attention to Tom "You are suppose to be in your room" Tom smirked at her and the girl cringed in disgust "You two, follow me. Mrs Curlen expects to see you, Hermione" The teenager ordered as she stared at Tom coldly. He ignored her and stepped out of the room. Hermione reluctantly followed him out.

"There was no where and no point to hide" Tom finally talked to Hermione as they followed Jaclyn.

She didn't reply.

**…**

Tom silently watched the conversation between Mrs Curlen and the girl after they arrived at the woman's office. Jaclyn had left shortly.

Mrs Curlen started in a warm voice "My dear, why did you skip lunch? We have strict rule about meal time here"

Did they?

Tom snorted as she finished and received a glare from the older woman.

She then continued "I hope you have a reasonable explanation for this" Hermione silently looked at her hands. The woman ordered "Spit it out. You could share everything with me" Tom snorted and rolled his eyes and she shot him a sharp look "Mr Riddle, can you be silent until Mrs Cole come?" Her voice was cold.

Tom didn't say anything and Mrs Curlen turned her attention back to Hermione. She left her seat to stand next to the little girl. She kneeled down and put a comfort hand on the girl's hands.

Tom remembered the first time the woman came to work for this place when he was seven. She looked like a hag with pale skin, hooked nose and pointy nose, and much older and grumpier then Mrs Cole. But strangely, despite her horrible appearance, the woman had a talent to make most of the orphans like her. Mrs Cole wasn't fond of the woman. It wasn't because she was liked more than her; it was because the woman had a habit to poke her nose in other's business, especially Mrs Cole's business.

Of course, Tom wanted to remind the Cole woman that it was Curlen's job.

"Dear, is something wrong?" Curlen asked kindly.

Hermione finally looked at the woman and she stuttered "He p-poured the food on me"

"Who?" Curlen asked worriedly.

"Sam Joffer" She answered in a small voice.

There was a knock on the door "Come in" shouted Curlen and Adam Ramsay burst in the room.

"Mrs Cole sends me to pick Tom Riddle" The boy said between his breathing.

"Sure" Mrs Curlen said, her attention was still on Hermione

Tom left his seat and followed Ramsay. Hermione's eyes followed him.

"Bye. Hermione" he said and gave her a last glance.

**0000000**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I start to have more confident about this story as it reaches chapter 5 and Tom and Hermione had finally met. **

**Thank you for reading.**

**Comments are always appreciated**


End file.
